Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Sub-Zero
Bio An assassin of the Lin Kuei clan, Kuai Liang commands the power of ice and cold. Unlike other members of his clan, he and his older brother, Bi-Han, were abducted as children by the Lin Kuei and trained in the techniques of assassination throughout their lives. Though his codename is Tundra, he has now assumed the mantle of Sub-Zero to honor his brother after Bi-Han's mysterious death. With the help of his fellow Lin Kuei Smoke, Sub-Zero tirelessly hunts the one who killed his brother. Kombat Characteristics Powers and abilities Having descended from a race of Outworld inhabitants known as Cryomancers, Sub-Zero has the innate ability to control ice in many forms. Throughout the span of the series, Sub-Zero's powers have continued to evolve. Aside from flash-freezing opponents, Sub-Zero also has the ability to instantly conjure up an ice statue of himself to act as both a scapegoat and a 'landmine' of sorts as any who touch it instantly flash freeze. Since having taken possession of the Dragon Medallion, the scope of Sub-Zero's powers and abilities has increased significantly. As a member of the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero has attained a great degree of skill in many forms of hand-to-hand combat. The Dragon Medallion and his ancestral armor increased and amplified his martial arts and ice-related abilities, as shown in his Deception Arcade ending. Throughout the Mortal Kombat series, Sub-Zero's abilities have grown more powerful; he can even transform his body into a liquefied state, solid state or transform his body into solid ice at will. Raiden has commented that Sub-Zero is more powerful than his brother. Variations * Cryomancer: '''Gains the ability to create Ice Weapons. Arms illuminate in a blue aura. * '''Unbreakable: '''Gains defensive Frozen Aura and Barrier of Frost. Mask is covered in a layer of ice. * '''Grandmaster: '''Gains an Ice Clone that can be thrown or used as a shield. An illuminated Lin Kuei medallion is fixed onto the right of his torso. Character Trait '''Arizon Ice: Sub-Zero covers himself in ice, making any ice based attack of his do more damage while ignoring armor. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Ice Blast: Sub-Zero sends a blast of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. He could also freeze opponents in midair, if timed correctly. In the earlier Mortal Kombat games, if Sub-Zero were to freeze the opponent twice, the second ice ball would defrost the opponent and freeze Sub-Zero, setting him up for a free hit. Like Scorpion's Spear, it has had different depictions. In MK, it is depicted as frozen liquid while in MKII to MKT, it is depicted a series of ice shards; From MK4 onward, it is an energy blast of ice condensed into a spherical form, but in Armageddon, it is depicted as a strong beam of energy. In Shaolin Monks, the Ice Freeze can also perform a small bit of damage, even to enemies who are immune to being frozen by the move. In MK 2011, this is called Iceball. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKO) **The enhanced version is called Ice Beam. Instead of a single ball of ice, Sub-Zero will shoot a beam of ice, making it easier to hit opponents in the air. The opponent is also frozen for a longer amount of time. **In MKO, it is a much larger, faster-moving projectile rather than a beam, and is armored. *'Slide:' Sub-Zero slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. It is assumed Sub-Zero slides by freezing the soles of his feet. This move was later given to Frost. In Shaolin Monks, Sub-Zero can perform an uppercut or throw a snowball-like projectile after executing the Slide. In MK 2011, he leaves a trail of ice behind. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MK:DA, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKO) **The enhanced version is called Power Slide. After Sub-Zero hits the opponent, he will follow up with an additional attack (twin palms). **In MKO, the enhanced version is called Icy Slide 'and has Sub-Zero follow up with a blast of ice to the opponent's back. *'Ice Burst: Sub-Zero sends out a pulsing wave of ice, knocking the opponent off their feet. (MKO) **The enhanced version is called Frost Bomb and launches the opponent into the air. *'Tombstone Teleport:' Sub-Zero's body becomes ice, falls backward into the ground, and reappears behind his opponent. (MKvsDCU) Cryomancer - Exclusive Moves *'Frost Hammer: '''Sub-Zero summons a large warhammer made of ice and pounds the opponent into the ground with it. (''MKO - Cryomancer variation) **The enhanced version is called Crushing Hammer and bounces the opponent. *'Air Frost Hammer:' Sub-Zero summons his Frost Hammer while in the air and slams the head into the ground, knocking the opponent off their feet. (MKO - Cryomancer variation) Unbreakable - Exclusive Moves *'Frozen Aura:' Sub-Zero covers himself in an armor-like layer of rock-hard ice, rendering him immune to chip damage. He can also detonate the armor to deal a burst of damage around himself. (MKO - Unbreakable variation) **The enhanced version is called Ice Aura and reduces all damage taken. *'Barrier of Frost: '''Sub-Zero forms a large barrier of ice in front of him that cancels projectiles and freezes opponents who touch it. (''MKO - Unbreakable variation) **The enhanced version is called Barrier of Ice and lasts for a longer time. Grandmaster - Exclusive Moves *'Ice Clone:' Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself anywhere he chooses, and anyone who touches it will freeze. Spelled Ice Klone in MKO. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK 2011, MKO - Grandmaster variation) **The enhanced version is called Ice Statue. The clone will stay for a longer period of time. *'Klone Toss: '''Sub-Zero grabs his Ice Clone and throws it at the enemy, freezing them if not blocked. (''MKO - Grandmaster variation) *'Ice Decoy:' Sub Zero replaces himself with his Ice Clone, evading a fatal blow. (MKO: Mobile) X-Ray Move * Deep Freeze: Sub-Zero sucker punches the opponent before plunging his hand into their stomach, grabbing and ripping out their entrails. He freezes these into an icicle, which he violently rams into the opponent's eyeball. Super Move * Stone Cold Finish: Sub-Zero makes a nugget out of ice above his opponent, which crashes down onto the opponent, knocking them facedown before Sub-Zero grabs the opponent and starts rapidly punching and kicking the opponent, fists and feet covered in ice before uppercutting them into the air, forming a ice spike on the ground, which the opponent lands on, smashing it into pieces, hitting the ground hard. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Spine Rip and Kick: Sub-Zero grabs the opponent's neck, and tears out their spine and skull. He then roundhouse kicks the head off-screen. * Below Freezing: Sub-Zero freezes the legs of his foe and shatters them. The opponent then begs for mercy by saying "No! No! NOOO!!!". Sub-Zero then stomps on the opponent's body, causing his/her head to pop off. * Chill Out: Sub Zero grabs the opponent's jaws and forces them open. Then he drops a blue-glowing ice shard down the opponent's throat. They stand around stumbling, then he/she starts screaming as ice spikes start bursting out of their body, then they finally fall to the ground, breaking the ice structure and splitting him/her into pieces. X-Ality * Hell Freezes Over: Sub-Zero's fist begins to charge up with immense ice-like energy. He then punches a hole through the opponent's chest. The energy starts surging through the opponent's body, which freezes his/her organs, and then shatter to pieces. After all the opponent's organs are destroyed, Sub-Zero lifts his fist up, and then looks down at the opponent as his/her remains turn an icy bluish color. Brutalities *'Snow Ball:' Sub-Zero freezes his opponent and sends an ice blast into them from across the screen, smashing their torso to pieces. (MKO) *'Frozen Dinner:' Sub-Zero freezes his opponent and shatters their head with an uppercut. (MKO) *'Pick Your Brain:' Sub-Zero grabs his opponent and stabs them three times with an ice dagger before creating another one and stabbing them through the head. (MKO - Cryomancer Variation) *'Ice Cubed:' Sub-Zero activates his Ice Aura and performs an enhanced Ice Slide; the ice blast obliterates the opponent save their head. The camera pans down and zooms in on the head, now encased in an ice cube. (MKO - Unbreakable Variation) *'Splitting Image:' Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself and shatters it with an Ice Burst, sending ice shards in the opponent's direction, impaling them through the head and body. Their corpse then freezes into ice. This Brutality can also be done by throwing the clone on the opponent. (MKO - Grandmaster Variation) *'Ice Skulpture: '''Sub-Zero performs his throw, freezing the opponent and then thrusting his palm through their chest so hard that it shatters, taking their spine along with it and causing their head to fall off and shatter. (''MKOXL - Secret) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Freeze and Rip: Sub-Zero begins by freezing himself with one of his hands. As he gets closer to getting frozen, he rips his head off (with the spinal cord still attached) before getting frozen completely. He then falls to the ground and shatters to pieces. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Fire and Ice: W.I.P. (with Scorpion) * Freezed Brothers: W.I.P. (with Noob Saibot) Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Oblivion * Kostume 2: His alternate costume will be an unused one that was seemingly gonna be in MK12. 4.bp.blogspot.com/_IrX2dnfvNL4… * Unlockable Kostume: Klassic Sub-Zero * DLC Kostume 1: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat Armageddon (with the frozen arms) * DLC Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * DLC Kostume 3: His unmasked self from Mortal Kombat X (with the beard) * Kosplay DLC 1: Popo from Ice Climber * Kosplay DLC 2: Mach Rider * Kosplay DLC 3: Batman from Batman: Arkhamverse * Kosplay DLC 4: Wakko Warner from Animaniacs * Kosplay DLC 5: Captain Cold from DC's New 52 * Horror Skin: Ghoul, which is based on Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul Battle Intro An icy humanoid figure is formed and then bursts into pieces, revealing Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero says, "Yow will feel the chill of despair!" Victory Pose Sub-Zero says, "You are not so fearsome after all." and creates a sword out of ice and then thrusts it to the ground and looks at the sky. Quotes Rival Ending After decades of serving the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero had become fed up with its ruinous nature and has abandoned his assassin roots. He went on to become a boxing champion, armed with ice cold gloves due to his cryomancer heritage. Sub-Zero ranked his way to the top, taking on foes, even the ones twice his own size. The Lin Kuei, however, do not tolerate desertion, which he will soon realize. Category:MK Vs Nintendo